pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cylindria
Cylindria (シリンドリア Shirindoria), also known under the nickname Cyli, is one of the three main protagonists of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. She is a young pink Pac-Girl with glasses and two pigtails. History ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Other appearances 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) In the first Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures video game, Dr. Buttocks possessed Cylindria and made her use the Frigidigitator on Pac-Man while he used his Fire Pac abilities to destroy the machine. Dr. Buttocks let go of Cyli and fled after the Frigidigitator was destroyed. 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Cylindria is a playable character in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 in specific stages, in which she shoots at enemies while riding a hoverboard. Appearance Cylindria is a pink PacWorlder with pink eyes. Her hair is black with light pink highlights, which she always has up in pigtails with red bands. Two locks of her hair frame her left eye. She wears red glasses, red and white striped socks, black fingerless gloves and black boots with silver buckles. Personality Cyli is a kind, beautiful, and intelligent girl. She seems to be the most responsible out of her friends as she was willing to keep Pac Man from eating stolen food by warning the President in "All You Can Eat". She's also been known to point out oversights and the first to notice when a situation seems suspicious. In addition to her kindness, intelligence and beauty, she is also rather courageous and surprisingly capable in a fight. Relationships 'Pacster' Pacster is one of Cylindria's closest friends. She helps Pac in his fight with the Ghosts in any way she can. In Episode 7 it was revealed that Cylindria has a crush on Pac-Man as she said "I love you, Pac!" at the same time as Pinky. 'Spiral' Spiral is one of Cylindria's closest friends. They hang out together with Pac-Man all the time and work side-by-side when fighting Ghosts with Pac-Man. 'Pinky' Cylindria does not trust ghosts much. She especially doesn't trust Pinky as she is Cylindria's love rival for Pac-Man's affection, but she does trust Pinky enough to know she will help Pac-Man in their fight against Betrayus. She doesn't show as much hostility towards Pinky as Pinky does to her, but she still doesn't seem to care much for her. 'Skeebo' It was mentioned in the first episode, The Adventure Begins, that Cylindria was originally Skeebo's steady girlfriend. He then broke up with her when he didn't want to save her from a Netherworld monster. Elli Elliptica is a young pink Pac-Person from PacTokyo. She made her debut in New Girl in Town while visiting her uncle Spheros. Cylindria and Elli are on good terms. Gallery Character Artwork Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render 2).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Cylindria Ready for Battle (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Cylindria Riding her Hoverboard (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo2 1280.jpg|Poses of Cylindria. Screenshots ThCAVCZ0IL.jpg|Cylindria and Pac-Man ThCA74IT0S.jpg|Cyli and Spiral in the Netherrealm with their plasma ghost suckers. Cylindria_Photo.png Cylindria_and_Pinky.png Cylindria_Photo_2.png Screenshot_2014-04-04-01-55-09.png bandicam 2015-05-16 14-05-03-105.jpg Trivia * Cylindria's name comes from the word cylinder, a flat-barrel shape. * According to Pac-Man Museum, she specializes in gymnastics. * In President Possessed!, Cylindria's prisoner number is a direct reference to the Tommy Tutone hit 'Jenny/867-5309'. Category:Characters Category:Pac-People Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Stubs